


Dark-Fet Naruto One-shots

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Dark one shot prompts that I write in 30 minutes or less.Tags to be added.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Dark-Fet Naruto One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- A parent making their adult child uncomfortable in a way they cannot call them on. 
> 
> If you have a prompt please comment one below. Please do not comment names or couples.

A slight knocking on the door.

“What?” Kankuro called from the floor as he worked on his puppets

More knocking.

“AHHH!” Kankuro sighed loudly.

“Come open the door you idiot!” Temari called from behind the door.

“Ughhhhhfine!” He stood up and walked towards the door, swinging it open. “W h a t?”

“It's 6.” Temari glared at him.

“Uh-?”

“Every Thursday at 6 father says he wants you in his office, remember?” She rolled her eyes “Evaluation?”

“O-oh right, talking about the progress I am making, of course.” He gulped, his stomach dropping “And nothing else.”

“Uh, okay?” She looked at him. “While you're in there, ask him why he doesn't evaluate me too?”

“Sure thing.” Kankuro nodded, closing his door behind him and starting down the hallway to his father’s study.

The room was all the way across the house, so Kankuro had time to mentally prepare himself for what he was in for when he went to be with his father. Being home he wouldn't typically be wearing his ninja attire, but he trained a little late today. He would probably get yelled at just for that. He hesitated walking up to the door. As he formed a fist to knock, he heard his father call out to him.

“Get in here,” Rasa called from his desk.

Kankuro opened the door to his office slowly. His father’s study was so dark and dull. There was literally nothing in there remotely interesting. Books and paperwork pilled high, his Kazekage outfit hung up, and other boring things. His father was sitting behind his desk wearing a black v-neck long-sleeved shirt with a fishnet covering his upper chest area. His auburn hair kind of messy looking. Eyes lined with coal and glaring down at his middle child.

“You're wearing your mission clothes,” Rasa stated in an irritated tone "Why."

“I was training late and I forgot to change when I got home because I started working on my puppets and I..” Kankuro met his father's gaze, tensing up. “And, and… I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” Rasa sighed closing his eyes. “What are you wearing underneath?”

"Uh." Kankuro tilted his head "Uh-underneath?"

"Yes, underneath what you are wearing." He glared up at his son. 

Kankuro didn't answer, he just blushed and looked away.

“Do not tell me you are nude.” Rasa glared

“N-no!” Kankuro blushed “I’m wearing a white tank top and my underwear...”

“Disrobe to that,” Rasa instructed.

Kankuro whined slightly, but he really did not want to upset his father. First, he pulled his hood off, his brunette hair falling out. Zipping his black one-piece down. He looked away from Rasa, but he felt his eyes on him still. Staring into him so heavily. Nothing breaking his gaze. Kankuro shuffled down the top part of his one-piece and stepped out of it. Revealing his white tank top and blue boxer-briefs. Kankuro had such lovely pale toned skin with light olive undertones, so he wasn't nearly as pale as Gaara. He was a tad self-conscious though because he was the slightest bit thicker than the average guy his age. No matter how hard he trained he wished he could shed his thin layer of tummy fat.

Folding his clothes up and placing them on the floor by the door to the hall. Standing up straight almost nude. Face blushing heavily as usual. He did not want to be here, he knew what was going to happen. Every Thursday. At 6. A special chore…

Rasa looked at him. Glaring into his boy. His eyes tracing the outline of Kankuro’s body. Rasa stood up and pulled his chair out slightly. Sitting back down.

“Come on.” He called out. “Get over here.”

Kankuro whimpered a bit. He didn't want to… It wasn't directly sexual, but it made him so uncomfortable. Kankuro looked up at his father. An angry expression growing on his face. Kankuro swallowed hard and walked over. Utterly degrading. He sat on Rasa’s lap facing him, straddling his thighs and laying his head on his shoulder. A position that Rasa liked having Kankuro. Holding onto his middle baby. His big boy. Rasa scooted his chair up to the desk and began working again.

It was so weird and Kankuro hated it. Sitting in his father's lap for hours while he worked. He just hoped today it would be better than it usually was. Sometimes he just came in and sat in his lap for hours, but other times… Rasa’s hands wandered. Remember that thin layer of fat Kankuro hated?

Rasa loved it.

Kankuro was especially worried about this considering that he was practically naked. His thin tank top and skin-tight boxer briefs. Rasa’s hands would take advantage of this.

Time passed so slowly. Kankuro had his face snuggled into Rasa’s shoulder. Half-hugging his father. Straddling his thighs. A dangerous position. Rasa’s hand slipped into the waistband of Kankuro’s boxer- briefs. Kankuro groaned at this, wanting to fight back but knowing his place.

It was so demeaning. Rasa could do with Kankuro what he wanted and it made the young man feel sick. His stomach feeling super queazy now that his father had a soft grip on his ass cheek. Kankuro whined, Rasa cooed him to stop. The brunette hadn't started crying yet so Rasa felt better in continuing his touching.

For the most part, he was so toned and muscular. He had to be, he had to carry those heavy puppets around with him everywhere. Firm toned thighs, strong upper arms, and yet he also had a soft tummy and a round bum.  
As Rasa continued working on his work, his hands continued to wander as well. Kankuro didn't stir yet. However, when Rasa began to touch over his hole slightly, Kankuro almost jumped off of his lap. His chest rising and falling quickly. Hyperventilating almost. Rasa was surprised by this, and not anyway happy about this.

“W-wh-what are you doing!?!” Kankuro cried, finally bursting into tears. “You c-can’t!”

“Kankuro settle down right now!” Rasa raised his voice “You are way out of line!”

“Bu-but father!” Kankuro wiped his face, his make up smearing.

“I am not father when you are in here with me like this, do you need to be reminded?” Rasa snapped at him.

Kankuro fell to his knee’s sobbing horribly. Barely dressed. Very worked up. Sulking into his hands.

“Get up and come sit over here or else.” Rasa glared heavily down at him.

Kankuro got up on his feet again, still very angry and upset. But he didn't want a belt beating, he didn't want to have that embarrassment. He also didn't want one because they really fucking hurt. So he went and sat back in Rasa’s lap. Settling back in, he still sniffled and whined.

“Apologize for your outburst,” Rasa growled.

“I’m sorry.”

Rasa grits his teeth and smacked Kankuro’s ass, making him yelp. “I’m sorry WHAT?”

“A-ah!!” He winced “I’m sorry daddy!”

“Good.” Rasa rolled his eyes “Know your place.”

The silence was back, more uncomfortable than ever. Kankuro tried to stay calm and just let whatever happens, happen. Kankuro never knew why his father all of a sudden wanted this when he got older. He never did this with him when he was a little boy. He never sat in his father's lap, ever. But out of nowhere as he had gotten older, his father invited him to his office and demanded this. It happened once or twice every couple of months when he was 15. Then once in a while every couple of weeks. But when he had become a jonin, that is when it became routine. As the Kazekage he scheduled missions for all the sand shinobi, that included his children. So he made sure Kankuro was home on Thursdays. Reserved time for his special chore.

There was nothing about this that Kankuro found any comfort in. The only reason he was sitting so soundly in his father’s lap was that he was very frightened by him. More frightened by him than by Gaara in the past. Kankuro just tried to zone out and think about things that made him comfortable and made him happy. He thought about his puppets, his friends, and his favorite foods. He thought about girls he liked and new techniques he wanted to try. Anything to not think about his father holding him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~
> 
> Join my discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/txPWnQJd


End file.
